


Hired

by theunknownfate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Prostitution, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter hires a prostitute who is nothing like his mother and honestly does her best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hired

“Stop it,” he hissed suddenly and she froze. He had her pinned to the wall. She had tried to rub her thigh up his leg. His hips ground against hers at the movement, but what she could see of his face pulled into tight lines. 

“Tell me what you want,” she said, barely above a whisper. She was almost afraid, but responding to the obvious need she could feel radiating off him. He needed something, and had walked past half a mile of her colleagues before he had made a decision. He had stared at her until she had gotten the nerve to walk over to him. Before she could even start with the usual invitation, he had jerked his head towards the alley behind him. She had followed him. 

He didn’t answer. His breathing was harsh and fast and he was shaking. There was an intensity to him that reminded her of the guys who picked her up after a funeral or a death sentence. The need to be alive and in control of something burning in them like a furnace. He had fidgeted, swaying like a tethered elephant, then lunged to pin her up against the wall. She hadn’t resisted, shifting to cushion his body with hers.

He stunk, but there wasn’t any cigarette or booze reek on him. He just smelled unwashed, like sweat and dirt, bad coffee, and worse sleep. She could stand it. 

He couldn’t seem to make up his mind. A hand slid from her throat to a breast, then jerked away as if she had burned him. He leaned in as if he wanted to kiss her, then jerked her head back away from him when she aimed for his mouth. When she tried to touch him, he pinned her arms to the wall. She started to speak again and his fist pulled back. It wasn’t the first time she’d been hit, but she couldn’t help but cringe a little. He hit the wall instead and she wasn’t sure if she was feeling the impact through the bricks or his body. 

She gasped and he made a wordless sound, dropping his head to her shoulder. She could feel his mouth move against her skin, but couldn’t hear a word. His heartbeat was pounding against her and he was obviously hard. Every time she moved though, he reacted with disgust, but she wasn’t sure if it was at her. 

“Tell me,” she tried again. “What you want me to do.” He growled something, body straining toward hers no matter what threatening noises he made. He was struggling with something. It wasn’t his clothes, so it was outside her realm of experience. His mouth grazed her neck and his hands slid up her sides before gripping her arms painfully tight. The sounds he made were lost, needy, angry ones until he finally pulled them into words.

“Be good.” he gritted out. “Not like…” and then he faltered again, not able to even force out the name of who he didn’t want her to be like. She felt the rage and disgust shiver through him again and wanted to soothe him before it got loose. 

“…Ok…” she agreed quietly. “For you, I will be.” She thought she saw surprise on the unshadowed part of his face. “Because you asked me to.” She carefully put her arms around him. “Because you’re good to me.” 

“Whore,” he gasped, but the tenderness was working. She held him as he rutted against her. They were both still completely dressed, but he moaned and sobbed into her shoulder while she ran one hand into his hair and rubbed his back with the other. The friction of his heavy coat against her bare and barely covered skin was more stimulating that she had expected. She almost started to wrap a leg around him again, but remembered and put it down. 

“This is good,” she whispered. “Not hurting anybody.” He whimpered and his movements became more frenzied, making her bite her lip.

“You are the good one,” she gasped, “So good… that you make me good too…” At that, he came with a sound that made goosebumps rise on her body.  
He sagged against her and she got to hold him for awhile longer until he recovered. He pulled away from her as soon as his legs were working again and retied his coat to cover the stain on his pants. She tucked some hair behind her ear and watched him fumble in a pocket for a wad of crumbled dollar bills. He obviously had no idea what to do now and finally just held the whole handful out to her. The disgust was back. She couldn’t tell if it was toward her or himself.

“Just enough for a cab,” she told him, pulling a few bills free. “So I can get home safe.” He hesitated, then nodded. He pocketed the rest, shifted from one foot to the other again, then turned and walked away quickly without another word. She watched him go. The glow of being needed that much started to fade at the thought of who the next guy might be. Before her practical side could take over and put her back to work, she walked back to the street and waved at a taxi.


End file.
